


the Promise

by YunXuan



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25303585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YunXuan/pseuds/YunXuan
Kudos: 1





	the Promise

When an aged man delivers a pie loaded with sleeping herbs, the Warrior of Light accepted it even sleep is no longer needed. "It's a good idea using it to fill your stomach, not to speak it smells great." So that pie became the dinner.

That night, the Light warrior had a dream. A dream about something happened a long, long time ago.

It was a cold night, with wind and snow lapping on the traveler's face. Once arriving at the camp, the Warrior of Light quickly got into the house.

Haurchefant was writing something when his guest come in. He put down the pen and went over to the Warrior of Light to help brush the snow off his shoulders.

"Is Ishgard always this awfully cold?" The Light warrior poured himself a cup of milk tea and sighed.

Haurchefant thought for a moment seriously, and replied, "Now we only have winter, but there were four seasons in Ishgard. In the spring, when the first snow melts, flocks of birds with colorful tails fly from farther north to the Dravanian Forelands, and fishes swim downstream to Coerthas. In the autumn, these fish will be very tasty and they are good for roasting."

"Say no more! I can’t wait till the ice melts and we go fishing!" When the light warriors heard about the delicious food, his eyes light up.

"Aha, awesome! Let’s agreed that when our work is done, and spring and summer and autumn come again, we shall go fishing, hunting, and venturing together!"

"But..." The warriors of light said tentatively.

“Don't hesitate to speak to me, my friend.”

"I've seen so many helpless and discrete endings that... I can't help to think, can a wanderer like me really end well?"

“Of course!” Haurchefant looked at the Warrior of Light directly into eyes. He was so close that the Warrior of Light could see the lashes shine in the firelight. "You have a good heart, and you deserve all the happy endings in the world."

So on that cold night they had a long talk by the fire, about future, about hope.

And a promise.

When he woke up, the Warrior of Light thought, "I have been walking alone for so long that I really forgot a lot of things... It was a wonderful dream."

And then the journey continues.

One day, when the Warrior of Light once again arrived in a certain city.

"Your Honor! I heard you've lived longer than the pine trees my great-grandfather planted! Have you ever seen spring here?" A little child ran into the hero and asked.

The hero squatted down and said to the child, "No, I have not seen it, but a friend of mine once told me that it is a very beautiful sight."

"One day, I'll show you that view."

So the child stretched out his hand to make a promise with the hero. The hero smiled and entwined his little finger with the child’s. The smile, everyone said, was like the melting snow of spring.


End file.
